Le sang sur mes mains
by Ajanael
Summary: En ouvrant les yeux, mon monde avait basculé. Je m’appelle Yuuki, je viens de Kiri, et pour aider Konoha, j’ai tué mes trois élèves. Leurs sang tâchent mes mains, et je doute que quelque chose pourra les laver a présent.
1. Chapitre 1 Je le sais, je le sens

Voilà voilà ! Ce n'est pas ma première fanfic, mais c'est bien la première que je me décide à publier ! Dans cette histoire, quelques personnages, dont le principal, m'appartiennent, mais le reste provint du génial esprit de Kishi. Premier chapitre assez sombre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout s'éclaircira au prochain !

Bonne lectuuure !

Chapitre 1  
"Je le sais, je le sens"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

La douleur. C'est tout ce que je ressens. Elle caresse ma peau, la mord, la griffe, se faufile sur mon corps, glisse dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux me brûlent, je ne me sens plus respirer, mes lèvres sont asséchées et mes membres se sont échappés de mon contrôle. J'ai mal. C'est simple. Et si complexe. Encore la douleur autour de moi. Sa présence est telle que je pourrais la palper dans ma main, si mon bras acceptait de s'étendre et mes doigts consentaient à s'ouvrir.

Mais rien ne se produit, sinon cette brûlure qui continue de gagner en terrain. La chaleur de ce feu sanglant contraste avec la froideur du sol sur lequel je suis posé. À moins que ce ne soit une table. Oui, une table en métal. Serais-je morte ? Sûrement pas, je n'aurais pas aussi mal...

Une ombre m'effleure... une étrange sensation suit la ligne tracée par ce toucher sur mon ventre. À nouveau ce froid... J'essaie d'entrouvrir les yeux, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est encore cette fichue douleur, autour de moi. Elle s'approprie chacun de mes sens ; je sens son goût amer sur mes lèvres, je sens son odeur poisseuse m'empêchant de laisser l'air entrer dans mes poumons, je la sens contre ma peau, j'entends son souffle rauque au creux de mon oreille et je la vois, comme une promesse de mort flottant autour de moi, m'enrobant pour m'isoler et me protéger à la fois.

Et la souffrance. J'ai tellement mal ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir crier ce que je ressens, mais j'ai si peur que cette douleur se glisse entre mes dents et commence à me briser de l'intérieur. Pourtant, je perçois de nombreuses ombres m'entourant. Leurs silhouettes me semblent de plus en plus distinctes. Mais le mal est toujours en moi. Je le sais. Je le sens. À nouveau, quelque chose m'écorche le ventre. Je perçois l'acier creusant son chemin dans ma chair.

Un élan de souffrance plus puissant que les autres me fait tressaillir. Des murmures parviennent à mes tympans, enterrant à peine la respiration frustrante de la douleur qui continue de résonner dans mon âme. Je reconnais quelques mots, mais l'engourdissement cérébral dont je me sens victime, m'empêche d'en comprendre le sens. Avec difficulté, je parviens à laisser mes paupières s'ouvrirent.

Mes cils restent un instant collés ensemble, probablement retenu par du sang séché puis s'écarte sur mes iris qui cherchent avec difficulté un point de repère. Qui sont ces ombres, ces gens autour de moi ? Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ? Je voudrais refermer les yeux, mais je sais que si je le fais, je ne parviendrais plus émerger de cet état second. Je reprends peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, je parviens à lever mes mains devant moi. J'y vois deux bras écorchés, une peau fine et blanche, brisée par les plaies, des doigts encore tremblants et des paumes maculées d'un liquide rouge épais. Il me faut un moment avant de comprendre que mes mains sont recouvertes de sang et, quelques secondes de plus pour me remémorer à qui il appartient.

Ma bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux et se fige ainsi, incapable de produire le hurlement que j'aimerais pousser. Ma tête commence à tourner, la douleur revient à moi, différente cette fois. Je la sens au creux de ma poitrine, accotée à mon cœur blessé et meurtri. Je comprends. Je comprends enfin. Et j'ai tellement plus mal ainsi.

Je sens les larmes embrouiller mes yeux entrouverts et glisser sur mes joues. Je dirige mon regard vers mon ventre, où cette étrange sensation est maintenant bien présente en moi. Je vois une main gantée enfonçant quelque chose dans ma plaie. Les larmes et la souffrance m'empêche de voir clairement, mais je distingue un éclat brillant entre les doigts de cette main.

Reconnaissant sans peine un scalpel, je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre l'ampleur de ma situation, la lame est plongée brusquement dans ma chair et mes lèvres, toujours glacées sur un cri encore inexistant, libèrent finalement un hurlement de douleur tandis que le mal se propage en moi avec rapidité. Tout disparut à mes yeux. Mon esprit s'arrête sur une pensée à demi formulée et je sombre dans les ténèbres. Ce n'était que partie remise. Je ne pouvais oublier le sang sur mes mains.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Je jetai un regard désemparé devant moi. Rien ne m'était familier. Je m'étais réveillée dans les bras de deux hommes me transportant jusqu'à un banc en bois où j'avais été déposée. La surface rude de l'érable sur lequel ma joue frottait m'avait forcée à ouvrir les yeux.

J'ignorais totalement où j'étais. D'une main, j'écartai le rideau de longs cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui cachait mon visage. Mes iris d'un bleu électrique se posèrent sur le banc vide devant moi. Mais où étais-je ? Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux courts et sombres s'approcha avec une couverture en laine d'un violet moche comme je n'en avais jamais vu, mais je n'étais malheureusement pas en état de partager mon avis.

Le bas du visage de la femme était caché par un masque d'opération. Le sang sur sa robe de chirurgienne me donna étrangement mal à la tête. Étais-ce mon sang ? Elle déposa l'horrible couverture sur mes épaules puis retira son masque. Elle avait de beaux traits, simple, dévoilant la jeunesse de cette femme. Deux yeux noirs de braises me fixèrent un moment, puis elle m'adressa un sourire.

- Bonjour, vous êtes à l'hôpital de Konoha, nous vous avons trouvé dans la forêt autour du village. Vous étiez blessée, mais une simple intervention vous a sorti d'affaire.

Près des portes ? Nous étions ainsi justes à côté de notre but ? Et j'étais blessée ? Je peinais à me rappeler ce qui s'était passé juste avant mon coma forcé. Des centaines de questions bouillonnaient dans mon esprit.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Je me rappelais vaguement une douleur intense, autant physique que mentale. Mais je ne parvenais pas à découvrir entièrement ce que mon subconscient semblait me cacher volontairement. Je songeai un instant à l'interrompre, mais je ne dis toutefois rien et la laissa continuer.

- Je m'appelle Shizune, si vous avez besoin d'aide, faites-moi signe.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle disparu de mon champ de vision. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Ainsi, j'étais à Konoha... la situation m'arracha un semblant de sourire. La grimace que je venais d'effectuer dût inquiéter le personnel, puisqu'une infirmière aux cheveux blonds me questionna sur mon état.

Je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête. Passablement rassurée, elle retourna à son poste. Je me redressai sur mon banc pour regarder autour de moi. J'étais apparemment dans une petite salle d'attente où se trouvait une bonne dizaine d'infirmières et quelques patients. Je me demandai où l'on avait bien pu mettre mes effets personnels.

Finalement, je pourrais peut-être finir ma mission... Mais un détail semblait se soustraire à mon esprit. Un détail capital que je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer. Je me demandai un instant où on avait bien pu mettre mes effets personnels. Le parchemin que je devais remettre au Gondaime s'y trouvait... Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées quand Shizune réapparut devant moi, une tasse d'eau à la main.

- Buvez, ça devrait aller mieux.

Elle me tendit la tasse, m'adressa un autre sourire sympathique puis retourna aider ses consœurs. Je baissai les yeux sur le morceau de porcelaine que je tenais faiblement. Je ressentis aussitôt un coup au niveau de l'estomac. La vue de mes mains laissa une étrange sensation amère au fond de la gorge. Je ne pus réprimer les tremblements qui me secouaient et fini par échapper la tasse qui se brisa sur le sol devant moi.

Je ne me préoccupai même pas de l'infirmière blonde qui venait de se jeter à mes pieds pour essuyer la flaque d'eau que j'avais causée et qui ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas grave. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur mes mains. Elles étaient blanches et propres, mais étrangement, j'y superposais des taches de sang. Je voyais le liquide glisser sauvagement sur mes paumes. J'avais l'impression que le sang se mouvait pour écrire le prénom de son propriétaire.

Je restai un instant silencieuse, puis mon esprit défailli. Je vis à peine Shizune et quelques autres infirmières se précipiter vers moi, tandis que la petite blonde m'attrapait par l'épaule. Je me sentis basculer vers l'avant avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Mais cette fois, j'étais parfaitement consciente. J'avais tout compris. Et à nouveau, la souffrance que j'avais ressentie juste avant de m'évanouir sur la table d'opération prit possession de ma poitrine, près de mon cœur.

Car à nouveau, la vérité s'affichait à mon esprit. Les derniers moments de notre désastreuse mission me revinrent. Le sang sur mes mains se ligua avec la voix injuste de la raison et ensemble, crièrent ce qui était pourtant arrivé. Je m'appelais Yuuki, j'étais une Jounin de Kiri et j'avais tué mes trois élèves.


	2. Chapitre 2 la douleur du survivant

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Les choses deviennent plus claires, mais ça reste encore très tranquille. J'écris rarement aussi dramatiquement, mais j'espère que vous aimerez _

Chapitre 2

La douleur du survivant

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

J'entrouvris les yeux à la seconde où la petite infirmière aux cheveux bleus sortait de ma chambre. Tous les aides-soignants de cet hôpital s'inquiétaient de mon sort, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'étais inconsciente depuis mon opération, sans oublier la manière tragique dont je m'étais évanouie.

Cela faisait bien quatre jours que je m'étais éveillée, mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, cela signifierais que j'étais définitivement de retour dans ce monde humain dont je ne voulais plus rien savoir.

J'évitais donc de démontrer le moindre signe de vie en présence des infirmières. J'avais encore trop mal, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me l'avouer, mais la mort de mes trois élèves, par mon unique faute, m'avait tout simplement déchiré l'âme.

Je savais pertinemment que je ne serais plus jamais la même. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre glisser, et la seconde d'après, j'avais l'air parfaitement endormis.  
Entre mes cils noirs, j'ai vu une grande femme entrer et se diriger directement vers la fenêtre, fermant les stores.

Dans son dos, je pu distinguer deux longue mèche blonde ainsi que le kanji "jeux de hasard" sur sa veste. Bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette amatrice? Avant que je ne puisse mieux l'observer, elle se tourna vers moi et s'approcha de mon lit. Je me sentais étrangement observée, mal a l'aise. La femme ne bougeait pas et se contentait de me regarder dans mon pseudo sommeil. Finalement, alors que je croyais qu'elle allait simplement se retourner et partir, elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara

- Ca ne sert à rien de faire semblant de dormir.

Bon, apparemment, elle était plus doué que je ne le pensais... Je fus donc obligée d'ouvrir les yeux, rejoignant définitivement le monde réel que je souhaitais fuir. Mes iris électrique s'opposèrent aux grands yeux marron de la femme blonde.

J'étais décidé à ne rien répondre. Je savais que ce comportement était enfantin, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire ni faire. Je m'imaginais mal éclater en larme tout en lui racontant comment j'avais moi même tué les trois enfants sous ma protection.

Mais elle me facilita la tâche, débutant le dialogue  
- Je suis Tsunade, l'hokage de Konoha.

Ah, ca expliquait tout, j'aurais du m'en douter... Une grande habileté en médecine, le symbole du jeu dans son dos alors qu'elle était la plus remarquable perdante de son temps, le point violet sur son front ainsi que la poitrine la plus généreuse que je n'avais jamais vue.

- Nous vous avons trouvez tout près des portes de la ville. En fouillant vos affaires, nous avons trouvé un parchemin me concertant. Mais avant tout, dites moi qui vous êtes et l'objet de votre mission.

Son regard dur, sa voix sévère... je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Je dus donc me relever dans mon lit et répondre.

- Je suis Fuyuka Yuuki, je suis jounin de Kiri, j'avais reçu l'ordre du Mizukage de vous donner le rouleau que vous avez trouvé.

Aussitôt après cette brève déclaration, je me barricadai derrière un lourd silence. Je n'avais nullement envie de raconter notre désastreuse mission, l'horrible sort de mes élèves ainsi que le rôle que j'avais joué dans leur trépas.  
Mais une fois de plus, Gondaime parla à ma place, m'évitant la douloureuse intervention qui refusait de sortir de mes lèvres.

- Nous... nous avons aussi retrouvé trois corps d'enfants...

Cette unique petite phrase me fit l'effet d'une gifle magistrale. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir les doigts de cette femme sur ma joue, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas bougé.  
Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Mais l'hokage attendait une réponse, c'était évidant. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et affronta l'affreuse vérité.

- C'était mes trois élèves. Durant notre mission, nous avons été attaqués par quatre ninjas bien trop puissants pour nous, pour mes élèves en l'occurrence. Je leurs ai dit de fuir et de me laisser les combattre. Nos ennemis ont alors surement cru qu'ils avaient le parchemin que nous devions vous apporter, car ils m'ont uniquement assommé. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai entendu mes jeunes hurler. Je m'y suis précipitée et je les ai vu tous les trois, par terre, en pitoyable état. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ces hommes étaient trop forts. Ils m'ont laissé pour morte et sont partis.

Je restais silencieuse. Je n'osais rien dire d'autre, j'avais bien trop peur qu'elle ne comprenne que j'étais l'unique raison de la mort de mes trois petits protégés.

Toutefois, elle demanda:

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris le rouleau?

Cette fois, la réponse était bien plus facile.

- C'est moi qui l'avait, mais je l'ai jeté avec mon sac dans un buisson avant de les affronter, ils ne l'ont donc pas trouvé sur aucun d'entre nous. Je suis retournée le chercher après...

La femme hocha la tête et me regarda longuement. La répugnance que j'avais à parler de ce qui était arrivé aux enfants était aussi évidente qu'un nez au milieu d'une figure, mais elle semblait devoir absolument approfondir ce sujet pour bien comprendre ce qui était arrivé.  
Je le lus au fond de ses yeux brun pâle. Je ne fus donc pas si surprise quand elle revint à la charge, me sortant à nouveau de mon mutisme obstiné.

- Étaient-ils morts quand vous les avez trouvés?

Je n'osai pas parler tout de suite. Merde, cette femme ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ça faisait mal ou quoi? Je ne voulais pas parler, même si ces horribles scènes défilaient dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que si je les gardais pour moi, si je ne disais rien, ces événements atroces ne seraient pas réels. Comme si les taire ferait revenir à la vie mes élèves. Je savais parfaitement que c'était impossible, mais ainsi, j'avais une raison de rester silencieuse.

C'est ce que du comprendre la Kage car elle s'assit sur une chaise près et me regarda longuement avant de dire:

-Sans aucun doutes cela ne doit pas être évidant à expliquer, mais j'ai besoin de votre témoignage pour comprendre, vous le savez bien.

Je soupirai, n'ayant visiblement pas le choix.

- Quand... quand ils sont partis, j'ai du être assommée un moment, puis, même si j'étais blessée, je suis parvenue à me glisser jusqu'à eux. Un était déjà mort, mais j'ai tout de même essayé de les soigner avec mes quelques connaissances en médecine ninja. Il n'y avait rien à faire, la carotide avait été sectionnée et il était vide de son sang. Je me suis donc occupée des autres. Ils étaient toujours conscients mais semblaient très faibles. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. L'une avait un poumon perforé ainsi qu'une grave blessure à l'aine. L'autre avait les jambes broyées, un œil crevé et plusieurs côté cassées. Je crois que son sternum oppressait son cœur et l'empêchait de battre correctement.

Je m'arrêtai. C'était si cruel. Je racontais leur mort avec une telle froideur, un tel détachement que je me dégoutais moi même.  
C'était mes élèves, mes enfants. Ils étaient morts a cause de moi, a cause de ma faiblesse et je parlais de leurs derniers instants comme si c'était sans importance. Je ne pouvais plus continuer, je ne voulais pas. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me soustraire à cette vie sans pitié qui semblait vouloir me faire souffrir.

- Continuez, m'encouragea la princesse.

Je rouvris les yeux. Je devais réussir, ne serais-ce pour ensuite retrouver ces hommes et leur faire payer le trépas de mes jeunes du prix de leur sang. Je continuai donc, la mort dans l'âme, mais une nouvelle détermination au ventre.

- J'ai essayé de les sauver eux aussi, mais la blessure de ma fillette était trop grave pour que je la soigne. Elle est morte dans mes bras en murmurant mon nom.

Je déglutis difficilement puis repris.

- Je me suis donc tourné vers mon dernier élève. Il respirait difficilement. Je...je me rappelle qu'il ne cessait de répéter "Yuuki sensei... je ne veux pas mourir, pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas mourir, c'est impossible"

Je me rappelais parfaitement de sa voix faible, si enjoué d'habitude, me supplier de ne pas le laisser mourir. Le désir de vivre au fond de ses immenses yeux gris que je n'avais pas su préserver.

- Ensuite, poursuivis-je, j'ai passé les deux heures qui ont suivi à tenter de le soigner. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il est mort après trente minutes, mais j'ai continué, sur les autres aussi, dans l'espoir de les voir se réveiller.

Je lu l'empathie et la pitié dans les yeux de l'hokage. Pourquoi donc se méprendre sur mon sort ?  
Je n'étais pas à plaindre. Si mes élèves étaient morts, c'était uniquement car j'étais faible. Ils étaient morts à cause de moi. Je les avais tué, tout les trois, un à un. Akio premièrement, Hotaru ensuite et finalement, Kintar. Tous ne souriraient plus jamais, tous n'aurais jamais la chance de grandir et aucun de deviendrait les ninjas qu'ils auraient du être.

- Merci, vos renseignements nous serons très utiles. Je considère aussi que malgré ce drame, vous avez mené cette mission à bien. Considérez-vous comme notre invité jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête à retourner chez vous. D'ailleurs, vous obtiendrez surement votre congé dès la fin de la journée. Je désignerais un guide qui s'occupera de vous et je vous fournirez aussi un appartement. Installez-vous à votre aise.

Elle se leva, jugeant probablement la discutions terminée. Une question brulait mes lèvres, mais je n'osais pas la poser. Apparemment, la princesse compris ce que je désirais savoir.

- Nous organiserons une cérémonie en l'honneur de vos élèves. A votre retour, vous serez escortée avec les corps pour qu'ils soient enterrés dans leur village, près des leurs. Cela vous va?

Je hochai simplement la tête. Je n'aurais pu demander mieux. Je levai la tête vers l'hokage. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais infiniment. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être morte à leurs places. Mais c'était impossible, et je devrais vivre avec cette haine envers moi même pour le reste de ma vie. Car je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait.

Aussi endurcie que j'étais, je restais au fond une simple humaine, une pauvre femme qui avait perdu les enfants qui avait été placé sous sa garde, comme une mère indigne. Mais je savais qu'avant tout, j'étais une ninja.  
Et d'après le code, un ninja ne pleure pas, le ninja est une arme. Quand je relevai la tête vers la princesse Tsunade, une seule larme glissa le long de ma joue, comme l'unique témoin d'une douleur inexplicable que je devais garder pour moi. Mon visage ne se froissa pas en un pénible sanglot.  
Cette goutte de souffrance glissa délicatement sur ma joue, m'engageant dans un pacte silencieux à taire ce que je ressentais, à redevenir une arme affutée, comme je l'avais toujours été avant.

- Merci

Elle me sourit.

- Ce n'est rien.

La seconde d'après, elle avait quitté la pièce. Je restai immobile, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.  
La larme que j'avais échappée se cala contre ma mâchoire avant de glisser dans mon cou.

Elle continua son chemin sur ma poitrine, avant que je ne la cueille du bout d'un doigt.  
Elle se mêla à ma peau, et mon attention se focalisa sur mes mains. Le sang des enfants que j'avais tenté de sauver semblait encore y couler. Un léger mal de tête m'effleura à ce moment. Ça me brisait le cœur de voir mes paumes blanches et immaculées. Je m'empressai d'enfouir mes main sous mes couvertures, me recouchant.

Pour l'instant, je me sentais trop épuisée pour quoi que ce soit. Revivre l'assassinat de mes apprentis m'avais meurtri plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité et à ce moment, je voulais tout oublier.

Je fermai les yeux, m'envolant vers le monde des rêves, un endroit où mes élèves étaient en vie, où j'étais heureuse et où mes paumes étaient propres.


End file.
